


letter of hope

by fandomsaf



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Backstage, BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, backstagetv, familychannel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsaf/pseuds/fandomsaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when miles passes away and jax gives up hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	letter of hope

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short oops.

dear miles, 

i miss you. heck i miss you more than anything. its been six months since you passed away yet i havent gotten over it. i still crave you miles. i crave you when i know i shouldnt. i want to touch you and hold you in my arms like we did. baby i miss you okay i miss you so. 

my mom hates me now. she hates me a lot. whenever i walk into the room she tells me to get out. i guess shes tired of my crying. everyone is. my dad stands it but that doesn't mean hes happy about it. i hear him cursing you for making me feel this way. i never know whether to take that as a compliment or not. aliya is over you. the girl who was supposed to love you has moved on. thats disgusting isnt it? i feel so alone. kit tries to understand but she can't. she doesn't understand the pain i'm in. nobody does. 

i have to apologize miles. you mean so much to me but i never treated you seriously. it was my fault you died i should have never let you walk on your own. i knew it was my mistake. i should have been there for when you fainted on the floor. but i wasn't. you might have survived if someone was there. but nobody was. its all my fucking fault miles. and i never got to tell you that i loved you. 

i dropped out of keaton. i couldn't help it at all my grades were falling and i couldn't get through a lesson without sobbing. nobody gets me miles. nobody gets me like you got me. i now have no school and no home. i have nothing pretty boy honestly nothing. 

the day we made love was the day i lost you. thats ironic isn't it. the happiest day of my life turned into my death bed. you were so beautiful in bed. not in a sexual way at all even though you were pretty damn fine at that. you just had this certain type of new beauty and it made me very happy. i wish i was still very happy.

miles... i love you okay i love you so much. 

i wish i could just tell you that. 

jax


End file.
